


Twin Drabbles 13

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 2





	Twin Drabbles 13

** Right **

“ Well Sides you were right. It certainly looked like you had everything under control. In fact I don’t even know why I came” said Sunstreaker looking at the eight mechs spread out on the floor.

“ Oh stuff it. I had the upper hand. I always do” argued Sideswipe.

“ Mmm indeed. I think what you mean to say is thank you for swooping in and saving me Sunstreaker”. Sideswipe gave his brother a crude hand signals and walked off.

“ You’re so very welcome my handsome and more talented brother” said Sunstreaker to Sideswipe’s back.

** Spark **

“ I will remind you Sideswipe that your spark belongs to me and nobody else” said Sunstreaker pressing Sideswipe against the wall with his frame.

“ No it doesn’t” shouted Sideswipe trying to push Sunstreaker away from him.

** Late **

“ I’m sorry” muttered Sunstreaker managing to say the word.

“ Sunstreaker what does apologising do now?” asked Sideswipe with his arms crossed.

“ It’s not too late Sides” said Sunstreaker.

“ Not too late for what Sunstreaker. Not too late to stop the lies you have told. It is too late Sunstreaker”, then Sideswipe paused and grabbed the door handle, “ Far too late”

** Leave **

“ Fuck you” screamed Sunstreaker and he threw a cube of energon that hit the wall next to Sideswipe’s helm.

“ You’re not leaving me” cried Sunstreaker knocking his shelf causing the bottles of beauty products to fall onto the floor.

“ Sides, you can’t leave me. Please” shouted Sunstreaker but Sideswipe pressed the door controls and left the room with another cube of energon following behind him.

** Save  **

“ Please Sunny save me from Jazz” begged Sideswipe on his knees.

“ Nope. This is your own fault for pranking Jazz. You have to suffer the consequences” said Sunstreaker.

“ Kill me now” said Sideswipe.  
“ No. I don’t want to try twin suicide for this. I would like to live for a bit longer” commented Sunstreaker. Sideswipe groaned and decided to go lock himself somewhere safe from the pissed off saboteur’s reach. 

** Reasons **

“ Don’t jump Sides” ordered Sunstreaker grabbing his brother’s arm.

“ What do I have to live for?” asked Sideswipe staring at the massive chasm below them.

“ Plenty of reasons” replied Sunstreaker pulling his brother back to safety. Sunstreaker crossed his arms over Sideswipe’s red chest plate.

“ Really?” asked Sideswipe.

“ Yes I hope one of those reason is me” replied Sunstreaker tightening his hold on Sideswipe’s frame.

** Cheap  **

“ Morrow’s gonna hurt” whined Sunstreaker, “ And you won’ hang wit me AND you won’ even kiss me”. Sunstreaker glared at the near empty bottle of expensive high grade.

“ Wasted you for nothin’ “ said Sunstreaker.

“ Oh Sunny I’ll take care of your hangover in the morning. Who knew you were such a cheap drunk. It’s kinda cute in a pathetic sort of way” said Sideswipe.

“ Hey tha high grade was not cheap and I’m not a cheap drunk” shouted Sunstreaker.

“ Whatever you say Sunshine” said Sideswipe.

** Fists **

“ Fuck Slag Drone, low bit processor” screamed Sunstreaker slamming his fists into the wall leaving dents in his wake.

“ Wow Sunstreaker. Don’t you think you’re a bit old for tantrums” commented Sideswipe from a safe distance.

“ Shut up you over clocked turbo rat” shouted Sunstreaker turning to face his twin with raised fists.

“ I think this is my cue to leave” said Sideswipe backing away slowly from his twins wrath.

** Up **

“ So you’re up early” commented Sunstreaker sitting on their couch reading a data pad.

“ As are you” pointed out Sideswipe rubbing his optics, “ though up is a highly literal term. Upright yes. Awake slightly less so”

“ Alive only barely” commented Sunstreaker. Sideswipe laughed and joined his brother on the couch.

****

** Wax **

“ Great job Sides. Perhaps you didn’t muck it up like I thought you would” commented Sunstreaker checking his paint job on his arm after Sideswipe had helped him wax.

“ Oi I know how to wax properly” argued Sideswipe.

“ Sides I am the master at applying wax you are still an apprentice” said Sunstreaker.

** Picture **

“ Take a picture, it will last longer” shouted Sunstreaker who was covered in black tar and multi-coloured feathers. Sideswipe started to laugh but stopped when Sunstreaker sent him a death glare.

“ Come on Sunshine let’s get you cleaned up” suggested Sideswipe taking his brother’s hand and leading him to the wash racks.

** Licking  **

“ Sides. I thought you were still licking your wounds after the embarrassing takedown that happened between you and Ironhide” said Sunstreaker surprised to see his twin in the rec room. Sideswipe gave a nasty glare and made a rude gesture.

“ I wasn’t licking my wounds. I was just busy while everybody else was gossiping about me” said Sideswipe.

“ Of course. Whatever you say Sides” said Sunstreaker not believing his twin.


End file.
